Soledad
by Loriloqui
Summary: Cuando analizamos nuestra vida y nos damos cuenta de muchas cosas esto es lo que sucede....


**Soledad**

Una pobre iluminación surgía de la luz que producía una de las lámparas de la calle, tan solo alumbraba unos pocos metros alrededor. El cielo parecía como una sabana gris inexorable, para cualquier persona que viviera en aquella ciudad se podía figurar que era una típica noche de invierno; pero si fuera algún extranjero diría que aquello se semejaba a una ciudad fantasma que a un lugar donde en el día no menos de 1,000,000 de personas transitaban. La fachada de las construcciones no ayudaba a no catalogar a la ciudad como algo solitario. Edificios con decoraciones extravagantes y antiguas, calles asfaltadas pero solitarias. Algo que le daba un toque bastante frió y lúgubre era el vapor que salía de las alcantarillas mezclado con la iluminación de la lámpara de la calle.

Generalmente en paisajes así encontramos lo que se dice vagabundos de media noche, esta ciudad no era la acepción. Varios hombres se encontraban en las esquinas durmiendo o en los parques, toda ciudad posee estos individuos castigados por la vida y resignados a vivir de esta forma.

Pero en una de las esquinas se observaba a uno de ellos, pero era diferente. Realmente no poseía las características de un tipo vagabundo, sus ropas demostraban que era alguno de hogar, ni siquiera se notaba desaliñada, al parecer estaba escribiendo algo con mucho afán, sus manos se notaban intranquilas, las movía con mucha ansiedad, lo cual se notaba en la forma que giraba su cabeza a los lados seguidamente, tratando de mirar en la penumbra que cubría el lugar. Su forma de actuar me llamo la atención y más pudo mi curiosidad que mi sentido común.

¿Buscas algo? – me pregunto de forma desconfiada mirándome de arriba abajo

Solo ando caminando por la ciudad observando cada detalle de ella – respondo tratando de cerciorarme sí había juzgado bien al decir su descripción

Realmente no debes pertenecer a esta ciudad o ser demasiado despreocupada para andar a estas horas de la noche en estas calles y solo observando los detalles de ellas – dice con sarcasmo notable

Quise observar la ciudad en su momento de mas soledad – Intento justificar – Donde el ruido de los autos, las personas y negocios es nulo, donde el silencio predomina, donde la mente es capaz de divagar desde las mas profundas y oscuras cavilaciones hasta las mas fantasiosas y vanas,

Deberías poner los pies en la tierra, no es correcto andar por ahí buscando clases de cavilaciones en el silencio, el silencio no existe y mucho menos en la noche – dice aquella persona y levante su rostro, era una joven de cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color, tez blanca y contexturas finas – La noche guarda muchos secretos que ningún ojo humano es capaz de ver y percibir

¿Quién té ah dicho todo eso? – respondo impresionada ya que aquellas palabras no me las esperaba de la chica, sé vía no más de 18 años y hablaba como una persona de mucha más edad

Muchas cosas que eh vivido me han demostrado que en le mundo no existe el silencio de tal forma como lo imaginan pero si la soledad – dice y continua su escritura

Pero la soledad esta relacionada directamente con el silencio, donde hay una cosa existe la otra – digo esperando su respuesta

Es una argumentación un poco común la que me estas dando –dice unos minutos después deteniendo su rápida escritura

Es algo que todos creemos – respondo

Es lo que surge de la mentalidad convencional del ser humano al querer justificar sus actos – dice ella a modo que mi mente no capto el mensaje – La soledad siempre a querido ser relacionada con el silencio, pero entre la soledad y el silencio existe un abismo lo cual hace esa relación algo casi inexistente

¿Podrías hablar a modo de que mi convencional mentalidad pudiera captar lo que quieres decir? –digo

Quiero decir que realmente cuando existe la soledad no necesariamente es porque existe el silencio, si no porque no hay una clase de comunicación adecuada o como por ejemplo... Una joven esta caminando por la calle, se encuentra triste, acabada y solitaria, la soledad es el sentimiento de encontrarse solo en aquella oscuridad que predomina en su interior, pero a la ves en su mente se escuchan pensamientos, cavilaciones, voces que hacen que en momentos su sentimiento empeore o mejore... aquí se ve la soledad, pero no el silencio, por eso no necesariamente debe ser de la forma en que lo dices – me dice de una forma y con tales razonamientos que me hubiera gustado preguntarle de donde provienen tales opiniones y su raciocinio de donde se originaba

Entonces. ¿Por qué razón todos pensamos que donde hay silencio hay soledad? –digo queriendo saber hasta donde el nivel de análisis de aquella joven era capaz de llegar

Porque así lo hemos pintado durante siglos hombres en desiertos solos sin nadie que les hable o en lugares apartados donde no se echan voces exteriores, a esto le llaman comúnmente soledad, pero nadie presta atención a lo que le llamamos conciencia, jamás esta callada por eso digo que el silencio y la soledad no son necesariamente relacionales en todo sentido y situación.

Estoy empezando a compartir tu teoría –digo analizando sus palabras

No es teoría es realidad, ¿cuándo caminabas por esas calles hace un rato y estaba todo en silencio, te sentías bajo un sentimiento de soledad? – me pregunto y analicé todo

No, mas bien de relajación y meditación, pero no de soledad. No estoy sola, tengo personas que me aman y aprecian – digo y caigo en cuenta de lo que la joven trataba de decir

Ves, la soledad tiene que ver con otras cosas, La soledad no es algo complejo, es fácil de entender y explicar – dice ella finalmente deja de escribir y cruzando los brazos cosa que demostraba que tenia frió

¿Cómo la defines? –digo

Falta de recepción de sentimientos gratos, vivir creyendo y sustentando problemas de que nos abruman y hacen creer que somos incapaces y terminan por aislarnos de manera mental y sentimental – dice y queda mirando hacia algún punto de la calle

Empezaba a comprender la complejidad de la mente humana, la capacidad de sentir y su raciocinio, El frío empezaba a calar mis huesos y parecía que a ella también, sus manos le temblaban,

No me presente –dice y extiende su mano – Sasha

Marina – le digo estrechándosela de igual forma

Bueno, tengo mucho frío y pretendo llegar a mi casa antes de que salga el sol – dice poniéndose de pie – fue un placer hablar contigo

De igual forma y espero volverte a encontrar algún día y seguir con nuestra platica –digo y la joven se aleja caminando despacio.

Recuerdo que 2 años atrás, realice un viaje a Eslovenia de nuevo. Un libro que se encontraba en una de las librerías que visite me llamo la atención, cuando lo abrí y vi la foto de la misma joven con la que había hablado hacia tiempo atrás. En la dedicatoria decía "Dedico este libro a todas las personas que me apoyaron y compartieron estos pensamientos conmigo, especialmente a una joven que conocí hace unos años una noche gélida, su nombre es Marina", luego de esta dedicatoria había una frase que jamás olvidare,

"_No hay mayor tristeza que la soledad de dos en compañía"_


End file.
